


it's a dogs life

by wafflesofdoom



Series: the adventures of misty and maggie [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: "its aaron’s counsellor who first suggests a dog. it’s coming up on the second anniversary of gordon’s death, and aaron’s panic attacks are at the worst robert has ever seen them."or, the one where robert buys aaron a golden retriever, and maggie becomes part of the family.





	it's a dogs life

It’s Aaron’s counsellor who first suggests a dog. It’s coming up on the second anniversary of Gordon’s death, and Aaron’s panic attacks are at the worst Robert has ever seen them. He brings a bone tired Aaron to counselling on the Tuesday afternoon ( _not wanting him to drive, not after three nights in a row of no sleep_ ) and when Aaron asks Robert in for the last five minutes ( _it happened sometimes, Aaron not wanting to have to explain something twice, or feeling like he needed Robert there for a few minutes as the session was wrapping up_ ) when Miriam suggested it, pointed that there was certain breeds of dogs that were great for people with mental health issues.

Aaron had shrugged the suggestion off in the car, pointing out they were too busy to have a dog, they both had full time jobs, two businesses between them, Liv to keep an eye on.

A puppy wasn’t going to fit with their hectic lives, Aaron had said, half asleep against the car window, but Robert didn’t want to let the issue drop, not once he went online and he’d read article after article about how certain types of dogs were fantastic for people with mental health issues, that they could ease panic attacks and help with all sorts.

He’d gone to Paddy about it, three weeks after the counselling appointment. Paddy had raised an eyebrow when Robert had appeared in the doorway of the surgery, their relationship frosty at best, even now, so many months and years on from their first wedding.

Paddy had thawed (a bit) when Robert explained why he was there, explained that he wanted to get Aaron a dog. Paddy had even told him a few stories about Clyde, smiling as he remembered how attached Aaron had been to the dog.

They’d sat down for a full half an hour, going through every suggestion of a breed Robert had bookmarked on his phone until they’d decided on a golden retriever. They had a good temperament, apparently, and Paddy had given an instant nod of approval when he’d looked at the article Robert showed him.

He’d promised faithfully that he would find a dog for them, and Robert had gone back to their house and pulled Aaron in for a cuddle, holding him close as he struggled to sleep again, every inch of him exhausted as they sat in front of the telly, a holiday program playing quietly in the background.

The noise helped, sometimes, the familiarity of it all, when Aaron couldn’t sleep.

Robert had almost given up hope of Paddy actually finding them a dog, when his father-in-law had texted, saying one of his clients had a golden retriever who’d recently had puppies and was looking to sell.

Robert had fallen in love with the tiny yellow puppy the moment he’d seen it, the energetic little dog scrambling unsteadily on it’s feet, toothless mouth nipping at Robert’s ankles as he’d bent down to give it a rub.

“What do you think?” Paddy had asked, wringing his hands as he waited for Robert’s reaction.

Robert had simply grinned in reply, scooping the excited puppy up in his arms, the baby golden retriever wriggling in his arms, licking tiny little licks across Robert’s chin, and cheek. “I think he’s going to love her.”

He’d known there and then it was exactly what Aaron needed, and he’d only fallen more in love on the drive home, the puppy nervous in his lap as he sat in the passenger seat of Paddy’s van.

He couldn’t wait to see Aaron’s reaction, his husband at home with a grumpy Liv, their sister constantly moaning about the amount of coursework she had to do for her GCSEs, stuck in on a Saturday and doing both of their heads in as he complained.

“Aaron?” Robert called, nudging the front door open with his hip. The puppy - god, he couldn’t wait for Aaron to name her so he could stop referring to it as the puppy - was settled in his arms, breathy little snores erupting from her tiny nose.

“In the kitchen!” Aaron replied. “You were ages, everything alright?”

“I’ve got a surprise,” Robert admitted, padding across their open-plan living space, glad Aaron had his back turned, his husband washing up their breakfast plates and mugs. “Close your eyes and turn around,” he commanded.

“What are you doing?” Aaron laughed, still closing his eyes despite his confusion, turning around.

“Hold out your hands.”

“Robert, seriously, what are you doing?”

“Just, trust me,” Robert grinned, depositing the wriggling puppy into Aaron’s hands, delighted with himself.

“What - did you buy a dog?” Aaron opened his eyes, surveying the puppy with complete confusion on his face. She seemed unsure for a second before she settled, nuzzling her face against Aaron’s chest.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about what your counsellor said, about getting you a dog, to help with the panic attacks and stuff,” Robert explained, a little nervous now. “I read online that golden retrievers are a great dog for helping with mental health problems. It’s because they have a nice temperament - Paddy helped me find her.”

Aaron was quiet, his focus on the puppy. “Paddy helped?” their relationship was still rocky, these days, Aaron not quite over the harsh words Paddy had thrown at him when Aaron had forgiven Robert, after what happened with Rebecca.

Robert hated that his husband was surprised Paddy was so willing to help. Whatever issues Paddy had with him, Robert knew full well that Paddy would give his heart and soul for Aaron to be happy.

He wished Aaron would remember that too.

“Yeah,” Robert confirmed. “If you don’t like her, I can bring her back, or Paddy can re-home her, or -“

“Robert, I love her,” Aaron looked at him with tears in his eyes, his expression one of wonder. “You really did all this just to try and help with the panic attacks?”

Robert nodded, as if it were obvious. “Of course I did,” he said, stroking a thumb across the puppy’s back. “Anything to help ya.”

Aaron leaned in a pressed a tearful kiss to Robert’s face, mindful of the puppy nestled between them. “It’s a her then?” he inquired, still lingering close to Robert.

Robert nodded, watching as Aaron set her down on the kitchen floor, letting her get used to her new surroundings. “She needs a name,” he pointed out, his heart swelling with love and affection as Aaron settled himself down on the floor with the puppy, still dressed in his pyjama bottoms and a scruffy hoodie.

Aaron took a few seconds to look at her properly, the puppy scrambling across the kitchen tiles, struggling to get a grip. “Maggie,” he said decisively, as though it was something he’d thought about before.

“Maggie?”

Aaron nodded, clearly already head over heels in love with the puppy. “Maggie,” he confirmed, Maggie giving a delighted bark at Aaron’s words. “See? She likes it!”

Robert laughed, settling himself down on the floor with Aaron, ignoring the protest his dodgy knee gave as he stretched out. “Well then, welcome to the family, Maggie Sugden.”

Aaron glared at him. “Dingle. She’s a Dingle,” he shook his head, Maggie nuzzling her face into the pocket of Aaron’s hoodie. “Aren’t you girl?”

Robert didn’t argue, too transfixed on the bright smile on Aaron’s face, the way he was relaxing for the first time in weeks.

He only started arguing when he started getting into bed and finding Maggie making herself at home on his pillow, but Robert was never going to win that argument, he learned that much quickly enough.

( _And if he quite liked waking up to Maggie curled around their feet, well, no one except Aaron had to know, did they?_ )

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on tumblr, you know i've suddenly become obsessed with the idea of the boys having a dog. it's a real addiction, but golden retrievers are the best, so what can you do! this is just going to be some silly fluffy ficlets based around maggie, if i'm honest.
> 
> i'm capseycartwright over on tumblr if you fancy a chat!


End file.
